Freeport Timeline
This is the introductory set of quests for newbies of Freeport. It takes new characters from the Outpost of the Overlord to Freeport and its outlying districts. The later levels overlap nicely with the Commonlands Timeline, so we encourage you to work on both of them simultaneously. If your character is created in Freeport, then you will begin in the , which will guide you through your first few levels. Once you arrive in Freeport, you'll be offered a short set of quests in your neighborhood that are specific to your race. The four "adventure yards" attached to Freeport contain quest lines that will take you to level 10 in short order. At level 10, you may prefer to move to the open fields of The Commonlands, or you can continue some more challenging quests in the last adventure yard, The Ruins. Freeport will continue to provide quests through your 20's, so you may wish to visit your city periodically to see what's available. It is possible to do at least 6 levels on the Outpost island. The boat at the southern dock is a one-way connection to Freeport. You cannot return to the outpost after you leave, so make sure you are done with your quests there before you move on. # # # # # # # # # # Additional Outpost Quests * (4) * (5) - from * (6) - from Misc Named not linked to quests * (2) * (4) * (5vv) grouped with (5vvv) and (5vvv) * (5) * (6^) * (6^^^) Freeport Village When you arrive in your village in Freeport, you're offered a starter quest series. Each race has its own series of starter quests. They require minimal killing and can be done at almost any level. You'll earn about 2 levels and the reward has a clicky effect. * See the Freeport Racial Timeline. Sunken City This is a good place to start after finishing your racial quests. Inquisitor Thorson #A Flowing Conversation #Spirits of the Night (4) #Cataloging Local Critters (7) #Finding the Investigator #Taking Back from the Blackshields (8) #Finding the Shrine #Back to the Inquisitor #Time to Stop a Madman (6) #Searching for the Ruins - sends you to Mooshga in the Commonlands Timeline or to Captain Arellius in the Ruins The Graveyard Custodian Zaddar Sullissia #The Door Knocker (6) #Paying a Visit (6) #Finding the Pages (7) #Testing the Ward (7) #Obtaining an Ancient Staff (8) #The Book of the Dead (8) #Repairing the Ward (9) #Reporting to the Ruins (10) The Sprawl Enforcer Kurdek #Training Will Get You Everywhere (7) #Bullying the Bully (8) #Investigating the Black Magi (10) #Dominating the Dervish (9) #Heading to the Ruins (10) The Ruins This is the highest level quest series within Freeport, and has a heroic finale. You can start the Commonlands Timeline at the same time. Captain Arellius #Reporting for Duty (10) Lieutenant Argosian #Pawns in the Game (10) #Pounding the Enemy (14) #Prophet and Loss (13) Captain Arellius #Requesting Further Orders (14) #Stepping Up the Offensive (15) Lieutenant Imperidus #Knock the Fight Out of 'Em (15 Heroic) #Vengeance for Shoreside (13) #Identifying the Lonetusk Ally #File a Final Report #A Journey Outside the City (10) - leads player to the Commonlands Timeline Other Ruins Quests #Anger-Fang (12) - from Mardyp Prunt Freeport City The quests in Freeport City do not follow a specific order, so they are listed here according to which city quadrant they are found in. At level 10 we encourage you to start the Commonlands Timeline. The quests listed below can be done in parallel with those in the Commonlands Timeline, and later, the Nektulos Forest Timeline. North Freeport Missionary G'Zule - at the #Death Certificate (10) #Graverobber Spoils (10) 'Consternator Soulinus' #The Mouth of Evil (10) #Dismal Tidings (10) 'Emissary Midia' #A Mission for Midia (25) #Finding the Scroll for Midia (25) #A Delivery for Hucklethin Gorsefoot (25) #Irontoe Sabotage (26) South Freeport 'Sergeant Nominus' #Find Pythus the Rogue (14) 'Lavic N'Gam' #The Farmer's Ring (15) #A Change in Plans (15) #Like a Ring in a Haystack (16) #No More Witnesses (19) East Freeport 'Kouryick' #Kouryick's Missing Cargo (22) #Kouryick the Traitor (20) 'Zizwold' #Scribe Zizwold's List (25) West Freeport 'Anessa Bonefetter' *"I am sure I can handle whatever it is you need." **Message For Typhoeus (10) *"Employment is good, gold is better. As long as I get paid I will perform your errands." **Message for Lollia (10) *"I am just looking for some purpose in this city." **The Marauder Eye Patches (23) 'Averus Justarius' #Averus, Part I (11) #Averus, Part II (11) #Averus, Part III (13) 'Lieutenant Darrius' *The Head of Marius (13) *"Perhaps, What is the duty?" **In Search of Spiritkeepers (14) *"That all depends on what the Milita needs of me." **The Hunt For Ohrgran Foulgore (15) 'Investigator Targok' #Targok, Part I (20) #Targok, Part II (21) #Targok, Part III (22) 'Aelia Catus' *Aelia and the Butcher (10) In The Villages 'Longshadow Alley' *The Stolen Artifacts of Thex (10) 'Scale Yard' *Blind Taste Test (8) *Icebrew's Secret Recipe (8) 'Beggar's Court' *Deliver Help to Janus Fieri (10) *99 Bottles Of Beer In My Hand (6) 'Big Bend''' *The Captive's Information (17) Where to go from here The Freeport quest lines direct you to continue with the Commonlands Timeline, and this is good advice. You can leave the Freeport quests behind at level 10 if you wish, or you can continue them in parallel. Start in the Commonlands at the gates outside of West Freeport around level 10. By level 13, you can visit the in the middle of Commonlands for more quest lines. Another very good source of quests is available nearby: Darklight Wood, which is the starting zone for the city of Neriak. Travel to Darklight Wood is possible at any level if you stick to the road through the Commonlands. Darklight Wood has quests for all levels from 1-20, but is particularly good after level 10 when your character will be leaving Freeport. The city of Neriak is also friendly to Freeport characters, should you choose to visit it. If you want to try a very low-level dungeon experience, you can check out the Freeport sewers, which consist of three layers: The Thieves' Way (levels 5-15), The Serpent Sewer (levels 15-20), and Edgewater Drains (levels 20-25). These are accessed through manhole covers found in every Freeport zone. Category:Timelines Category:Shattered Lands Timelines